After the Beginning
by shadowboxing
Summary: What ever happened to the Doctor's daughter? In this story there are a few more time lords. How is that possible you may ask? Well it's all because of the Doctor's daughter, Jenny.


Chapter 1

My eyes flickered open, the clock glared back at me, 6:42. I flipped over and noticed the window was open. Last night I made sure it was closed before I went to bed. I threw the blanket from over my legs and saw my cast was undone. I strapped it back on and slid off my bed. I hobbled over the window and looked out it. The screen had been removed also, I placed it back in and shut the window. I turned around and went back into my bed tasting blood again. I gulped down the my water with the last pill. Sleep nagged at my eyes and once more I fell asleep.

"_Who's Alec?" I yanked at my older brother's sleeve,_

"_My new friend he moved across the street a couple of weeks ago he is 18 like me and he is on the football team already." He replied cheerfully. My mother stood on the opposite side of us and asked,_

"_Who are his parents?"_

"_He was adopted, his foster dad's name is Wilson and his wife's name is Janis" _

"_Oh I know her she just started at the hospital I am training her." Our mom called back as she walked back into the kitchen. The door bell rang and we both ran to it. But I got there first; I pulled the door back moaning,_

"_It's you . . ." Scott pushed me out of the way,_

"_Hey Alec, wait how do you know him?" Alec's eyes widened_

"_She is your sister?"_

"_Scott, he is in all of my classes." I groaned and walked into the kitchen peering from behind the wall._

"_So Scott you want to hang later?"Alec asked_

"_BRING YOUR SISTER!" my mom yelled from behind me,_

"_Um, sure I heard there is a paintball game tomorrow you want to go? I have two extra guns but if Audrey is going I have only one extra. I have plenty of gear so that won't be a problem. You game?"_

"_All right! Ya we can meet up at my house."_

My door opened forcing my eyes open as well. Scott entered holding a glass of orange juice and a white wrapped box. Following him was a tall man in a black and silver suit.

"Happy birthday, um, this is mom's lawyer his name is Mr. Frederickson." Scott's face was splotchy and bright red.

"Sorry about your birthday, I have some unfortunate news and good news." Mr. Frederickson slouched and spoke with a thick Irish accent. "The doctor said you are able to go home but school will have to wait for about a month. The bad news is," he looked down at Scott who burst into tears "Your parents died in a horrible car accident their car flew off the bridge by the hospital. Since your brother is 18 you will stay home with him. I will go sign the papers and you both can be on your way." He left the room leaving me and Scott alone.

"Here is your present, mom and I picked it out for you" he sat the present on my legs,

I leaned over and picked it up; I torn open the paper and slowly lifted the box lid off. Inside the box was a Ciuffo, a feathered mask in white, gold, and silver. I gazed at its soft colors. I ran my finger along the ribbon. The nurse came in and helped me out of bed. We all scuffled down the hallway and into the elevator. The rest of the way home was quite, my brother held the front door open for me as I walked in. I flopped onto the couch and the house echoed back Scott's crying. I wondered what went wrong in my life. What did I do to cause all of this? Tears streamed down my face as I limped past their bedroom. I went into my bedroom and quietly shut the door; I put the mask on, then the phone rang once or twice so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is Scott there?"

"No."

"Who is this?"

"Audrey, who is this?" there was a click and then the phone started to beep. I went back downstairs and heard Scott's phone start to vibrate. I picked it up and asked,

"Hello, who is this?"

"Alec, hey Scott I have a problem they found me again I need you to open the door fast," I cut him off,

"This is Audrey, who found you?"

The phone hung up once more. I heard voices outside; I limped over to the back door. I pulled it open and Alec ran in and locked it behind it. He ran around to the front door locked it then went around locking the windows.

"Go upstairs into your brother's room. Now!" I climbed up the stairs and went in, he looked up at me.

"What do you want?" he managed out

"Alec said someone found him and he is downstairs locking everything." His face turned cold and he grabbed my hand and pushed me into his bathroom. He turned around closed the blinds and pulled out his baseball bat and handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, he the door on my face.

I heard his door open and someone step in then it closed and locked. Whispers commenced quickly and then my door opened. I braced the bat but it was only Alec and Scott. They both came in and shut the door locking it behind them. Scott opened the towel closet and pushed me in. Alec closed it then they both sat in the shower and closed the curtain. From the seriousness of their actions I did not dare to ask questions. Then the bedroom filled with banging from the hallway. Then BAM! The door crashed inwards. Three voices rang out through the room, two men and a boy. Two crashes followed by three more came from the bedroom. I closed my eyes as sweat rolled down my forehead. I slid closer to the back of the closet.

"Come out, come out, little boy." The voice almost sounded Russian, BAM! BAM! BAM! They started banging on the door. A whimper escaped me and the room got quiet. Then a loud crack echoed in the bathroom. The door had been breached. I looked through the crack that separates the door from the wall. I was right two older teenagers and a young boy. They strode in as if on air, I backed father into the wall. I bumped the self over top of me. A bottle of shampoo and toothpaste fell onto the ground. The handle slowly turned causing it to screech. I held the bat ready to swing. The door creped open, as fast as lightning he grabbed my hair. I was pulled out onto the bathroom rug. I looked dazedly at them, and then I screamed. They were vampire like angels. One swiftly took the bat from me and another grabbed my throat. He pulled me to my feet as I gagged.

"Where is he?" the man growled,

"Who?" I cried out,

"The time lord." The youngest hissed


End file.
